


we're about to take a step (that'll be hard to take back once this night ends)

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Roman Mythology, Ancient Rituals, Cheesy Declarations of Love, Fantasy, Greek Myhtology, Immortality, Immortals, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Magic, Magical Creatures, Magical Tattoos, Rituals, Roman mythology, Romance, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, and just merged the absolute fuck outta them, between 16th and 17th centuries, graphic descriptions of burning, in a way i guess, major age gap lol, okay so i kinda just took different elements from different media/fandoms, or it might make too much sense, rated explicit for a few lines of smexy stuff and some graphic descriptions, roman and greek merged, so sorry folk but there's no smut here this time, so this might not make a whole lotta sense, think like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: "I don't know why you stare so much, but I guess I should be flattered that you look at me like that.""Like...like what?" Chanyeol asked, breath catching when Jongdae leaned down near his face."Like I'm the center of your universe." His gaze was practically burning Chanyeol from the inside out, warm breath puffing against his lips as he struggled to keep oxygen in his lungs.'Because you are.' "Does it bother you?" He asked instead."No. How could it when I feel the exact same way about you, firecracker?" The endearment rolled off his tongue like melted chocolate, a flush reappearing on Chanyeol's skin as Jongdae rested his full weight on him.or a ChanChen story that is full of cheesy love, scrambled mythology, wonky rituals and MAMA era powers





	we're about to take a step (that'll be hard to take back once this night ends)

**Author's Note:**

> To start, this was the 2nd fic fest I've joined this year though technically, this'll be my first since I'm new to fic fests  
> This was an idea of my own making lol and writing this fic has been both fun & challenging  
> I had two different routes I could've taken, and the fic below is the product of me taking route #2  
> I have other drafts/outtakes that I might expand on or merge into this one but overall I'm happy with the way I chose  
> and if anything, and i mean anything at all confuses you please ask about it!  
> I did a lot of world building inside my head and notes that unfortunately didn't make it to the final cut so feel free to badger me with questions if you're interested!  
> The writing style is also a bit experimental, as I tried to use more imagery and descriptions to really emphasize the otherworldly immortals  
> I have no idea how well I did that but hopefully it isn't too bad ^^  
> Link for moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess/status/1098465553977655296?s=20)!  
> The title is taken from [Thursday by CBX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k-dYCKX44c)  
> (and plz leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed my little fic here)

Chanyeol was mesmerized.

Soft, golden light from their open curtains painted Jongdae's face in broad strokes. A warm glow covered the thin skin of his eyelids, thick lashes casting extended shadows across his defined cheekbones. His bare chest rose in slow intervals, sharp hip bone peeking out from under the white sheet haphazardly thrown over his bottom half. Chanyeol felt his ears flush, mouth drying when Jongdae let out a sleepy hum and moved. He shuffled closer, the muscles under his skin sleek and taut; flexing as he threw an arm over Chanyeol's waist. He shivered as they touched, warmth settling low in his stomach when Jongdae slid his thigh in between his legs.

"What're you doin' up s'early." He slurred, pressing lazy kisses to Chanyeol's throat as his fingers stroked the small of his back. He sighed, burying his face into Jongdae's hair as he curled his body around him. Jongdae let out a soft chuckle, the sound sending soothing tremors through Chanyeol's neck. He shivered, breathing in Jongdae's scent deeply as his body relaxed further. ' _He always smells so good...like ozone and cinnamon._ '

"No reason." He mumbled, gasping when Jongdae's teeth scraped against his Adam's apple. He hummed while sucking a mark into Chanyeol's neck, sliding his fingers down to skim the top of his ass. Chanyeol jerked when a spark of lightning stung through his skin, his cock stirring in interest as he let out a small whimper. One second he was soft and lazy with sleep, the next he was ready to go for another round of sex. Sometimes, Jongdae could be too spontaneous for Chanyeol to fully understand. He would never give Jongdae up for the world, though. His impulsive behavior, while exhausting at times, was just another facet that he adored about the immortal.

"J-Jongdae..." He breathed, hands coming up to grapple at Jongdae's shoulders as he flipped them over. He let out a small ' _oof_ ', his thighs spreading open to cradle Jongdae's pelvis instinctively as he settled himself in between his legs.  
"So adorable, especially in the mornings. You get so soft...so _submissive_ ; practically begging for me to do what I want to you." Jongdae laughed, low and throaty as he stared down at Chanyeol. He wanted to say something back, but he couldn't really argue against him. He was right. Chanyeol was always ready and willing to follow whatever he asked of him. How could he not? Jongdae was a magnetic force that always managed to pull him in, time and time again. He spoke with such confidence; a quiet assurance that lulled him into the belief that he was always right and that he should always follow what he said down to the letter. He was a prime example of the Ascended and their magnificent powers. ' _He's so…_ ’ He could barely finish his thought, mind getting thoroughly distracted by Jongdae and his heavy presence.

The sunlight filtered in through the window, shadows stretching across the bed and onto Jongdae's bare body. The sheet had slid off in the process of them turning over, revealing his flushed erection and the tops of his thick thighs. Chanyeol now had an eye full of his torso as well; a flat, toned stomach, defined pecs and broad, broad shoulders that looked wider when he was like this. When he seemed to tower over Chanyeol, their height difference completely irrelevant as his more dominant nature seeped out of his bones. Swirling black tattoos covered his golden-hued skin; thick, jagged lines that stretched across his body like tangled ivy. Even looking at them sent a low, thrumming hum underneath his skin; goosebumps raising because of the faint electricity in the air. The hair standing up along his arms and legs was an explicit reminder of what Jongdae truly was; of how incredibly honored Chanyeol was to even be in the presence of someone so sacred and cherished by the kingdom. He swallowed as he let the tips of his fingers brush against the tattoos near his hip, heart stuttering when Jongdae let out a gentle exhale. He tipped his head to the left slightly, brown hair brushing gently against the sharp curve of his cheekbones; eyes never leaving Chanyeol's face as he continued to trace the marks slithering along his skin. The longer Chanyeol lingered, the lower his eyelids got, sparks of lightning flashing sporadically through his irises. The sight never failed to take his breath away, the absolute power held in his gaze making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. His eyes had to be the most beautiful sight Chanyeol had ever seen. His eyes had to be the best thing about Jongdae, at least for Chanyeol.

They gleamed in the low light, chips of gold glittering in his whiskey-colored irises. The occasional flash of light made them glow, similar to a cat's eye. He knew they unnerved more than a few people in the kingdom--nearly everyone but no one had enough courage to make eye contact with the Ascended in the first place--but Chanyeol saw nothing but raw, untamable beauty in them. It was like looking into a warm glass of apple cider; the kind he used to sip on whenever he saved up enough coin to purchase the hot drink during winter. Looking into Jongdae's eyes reminded him of the small, growing flame buried deep within his soul; the same flame that brought him and Jongdae together that fateful day.

"So pretty." He mumbled, eyes widening when Jongdae gave him a toothy grin.  
"Thank you for the compliment, but shouldn't I be telling you that?" He laughed, linking their hands together over his hip. His eyes sparkled like warm topaz gems, staring down at him with a mix of love, arousal, and a slight hint possessiveness. It never failed to make Chanyeol feel special, being looked at by Jongdae like that. His gaze spoke of a millennium of experiences, of wisdom and knowledge Chanyeol could only hope to learn when his own time to Ascend came. And being treated by Jongdae like the most precious metal on Earth; more prized than rubies or sapphires; more loved that the Ascended themselves sent a whole another wave of satisfaction through his body. ' _Who would've thought I'd be here...after almost six years of knowing Jongdae...after almost six years after meeting him…_ ’

"I don't know why you stare so much, but I guess I should be flattered that you look at me like that." He blinked, looking dazedly up at Jongdae as he tried to piece together what he said. It was hard when small currents of electricity traveled through his body, starting at his fingertips and heading straight towards his cock. He let out a small noise when the frequency of his shocks sped up. They spread over his nerves like a warm caress, small sparks of pleasure sending liquid heat all throughout his body.

"Like...like what?" Chanyeol asked, breath catching when Jongdae leaned down near his face. His mind was starting to get hazy, so it took him a moment to focus back on Jongdae after his sudden movement.  
"Like I'm the center of your universe." His gaze was practically burning Chanyeol from the inside out, warm breath puffing against his lips as he struggled to keep oxygen in his lungs. Chanyeol shivered, sliding one of his hands up to cup Jongdae's cheek. His lips curled up lazily, just a hint of razor-sharp fangs glinting in the sunlight as he sent another spark through Chanyeol. He twitched, a small whimper dragging itself out from his throat as he squeezed his thighs around Jongdae's hips.

' _Because you are._ ' "Does it bother you?" He asked instead, tongue feeling too heavy to move as Jongdae's heady scent began to overwhelm his already foggy head. Jongdae shook his head, his soft hair brushing against Chanyeol's fingers. The tingle that went through the tips of his fingers was stinging, leaving him with the right amount of pain to keep him relaxed and floaty.

"No. How could it when I feel the exact same way about you, firecracker?" The endearment rolled off his tongue like melted chocolate, a flush reappearing on Chanyeol's skin as Jongdae rested his full weight on him. Chanyeol let out a small groan, both of their cocks rubbing against one another teasingly. Jongdae huffed out a laugh, pressing a small kiss to the palm of his hand before rolling his hips. Chanyeol let out another noise, thighs tightening around Jongdae's waist as he lightly bit his throat. Chanyeol moaned softly, gripping Jongdae's shoulders as he rolled his hips again.

"R..really?" He hated that his voice sounded so small and unsure, but there would always be a tiny part of him that doubted someone like Jongdae would ever want to stay. It was a stroke of good luck, on his part, that they met in the first place. Even if Jongdae liked to play it up as fate, Chanyeol knew better. He knew that there was no way the fates-- _the Parcae_ Jongdae and his original people called them--would ever let him be happy, not when his family had betrayed the Ascended so many years ago; massacring nearly all of them before fleeing the kingdom. It was unforgivable, even if his great-great-great-grandfather meant well, he still murdered innocent women and children under the guise of ' _weeding out the unclean_ ’.

Jongdae paused his ministrations, leveling Chanyeol with a look he couldn't exactly decipher. Chanyeol could only stare back, embarrassment flaring in his gut the longer he stayed quiet. Jongdae breathed through his nose a few moments later, getting even closer to Chanyeol than he was before; so close that their noses were brushing up against one another. He made sure Chanyeol was paying attention, waiting until he focused again before he spoke.  
"Really, Chanyeol. I've told you this countless times before and I will continue to do so in the future: I love you and there is absolutely nothing that will ever stop me from loving you, my little firecracker." Jongdae sighed, but it was fond as he rubbed his nose along Chanyeol's cheek, hands splayed out over the dips in his ribs. Chanyeol sighed at the contact, encasing Jongdae in his legs and arms as he hung onto him like a koala.

"I love you too, Jongdae." He whispered, giggling when Jongdae's fingers glided over his sides in feather light touches.  
"That's more like it. Now." Jongdae's grin turned feral, eyes growing a darker shade as his finger flicked a nipple. Chanyeol choked on a whimper, eyes closing when Jongdae's teeth nibbled on his bottom lip.  
"We were in the middle of something, yes?" Chanyeol nodded, opening his eyes just in time to see Jongdae's smirk before he was bombarded by a rough kiss. Chanyeol threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer as the kiss got more and more heated.

Eventually, they parted, Chanyeol's chest heaving with roughs inhales as Jongdae trailed his lips lower, never breaking eye contact when he reached his belly button. He nipped at the skin around it harshly, lips curved into a wicked grin when Chanyeol let out a small squeak. He paid attention to his toned stomach for a few moments before his lips continued their journey. His mouth sucked teasingly at the head of his cock before his dark hair disappeared between his legs; hot breath brushing up against the most sensitive area of his body. Chanyeol could only tremble and throw his head back, breathless whimpers and moans falling from his parted lips as he lost himself to pleasure.

He was fine with this; with Jongdae's biting kisses and soft touches, with his gorgeous eyes and the wicked curl of his lips, with his spontaneity and sharp tongue. He was fine with their relationship, even if he didn't make it through his Ascension. He was okay with it because of Jongdae. Jongdae, Jongdae, Jongdae. He was indeed the center to Chanyeol's universe, and he'll always be. For all of eternity.

His Ascension would make sure of that.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**Three Months Later** _

Chanyeol swallowed, nervously smoothing out the simple white linen pants he wore. He glanced at himself in the mirror, eyes trailing down the swirling tattoos decorating his pale skin like live flames. They were drawn on by red and orange paint, the ceremony set to infuse them with power once complete. They would turn black if he completed the Ascension ceremony correctly, and if he didn't...they would remain a mix of crimson and topaz; decorating his corpse in the markings of a failed specimen. A mistake. Unworthy of the gifts the Ascended gained so many centuries ago.

“What a comforting thought.” He laughed without humor, hands shaking as they ran through his loose red hair. He was waiting now; waiting for Junmyeon to escort him to Yixing to begin the ceremony. It was only a matter of time. He would either awaken from the ceremony a new Ascended or forever fall into the dark abyss of death. ' _What...what if I don't…_ ’ He quickly pinched himself, stubbornly refusing to even entertain the thought. ' _Jongdae wouldn't want me to doubt myself, and neither should I! The fates...the fates have bestowed upon me a gift few get with a family like mine. I must...I must have faith in my own abilities. I've gotten this far for a reason, there is just no way I will fail._ ’ He squeezed the lone silver ring adorning his finger, smiling a little when he received a zap of energy from the copper gem. ' _I will be forever amazed by Luhan's talent when it comes to magic. He perfectly fused copper and a random gem to create this special piece of jewelry for Jongdae._ ' He ran his finger over its smooth service, shivering when another, larger spark of energy sizzled under his skin. Jongdae had given his ring as a replacement for himself, since he was forbidden from interacting with Chanyeol before the ceremony.

“ _To keep you grounded_.” He mumbled into the back of his hand, eyes half-lidded and lit with an emotion Chanyeol couldn't definitively understand. Naturally, fire and lightning wouldn't normally balance each other out. But Jongdae's lightning was more grounding than a bucket of water ever could be. The flames that sometimes danced under his fingertips the closer the new moon came automatically calmed once Jongdae touched him; only proving that fact. He couldn't explain it, and Jongdae couldn't either, but he kept his faith; kept his belief in his ability to overcome the impossible. For Jongdae. For their future together. For...for his own happiness.

A soft knock on his door startled him from his thoughts.  
“Well...here goes nothing, I guess.” He mumbled, taking in a deep breath before turning away from his reflection. He flexed his fingers, staring down at the ring circling his finger. It looked deceptively small on his large hand, but if he was telling the truth, it fit perfectly. Rather than feeling too tight, it felt like the ring was made for his hand. It made him feel silly to think about, but it was almost like Jongdae was holding his hand. That spark from earlier wasn't for show either. The ring contained a little bit of his energy inside the oval shaped gem. Feeling the electricity tingle through his palm sent a deep warmth to his gut. It made the ceremony seem less like a death sentence and more like...well, more like an actual _marriage_.

The ceremony was one that changed a person, not only on a mental level but on a physical one as well. Essentially, he would become immortal; giving his mortal body over to the old gods to be infused with the power of a god of their choosing. His body was painted in the traditional colors of the God of Fire and Forging, Hephaestus--or Vulcan according to Jongdae in his mother tongue. So, in theory, he'd receive a fraction of his power. There was a chance that the gods would decide differently, but to Chanyeol it seemed ny impossible. The fire crawling under his skin, the flames embedded deep in his bones, the ash flowing through his veins and the smoke curling in his lungs all spoke of _Hephaestus_.

“I must trust in myself and my own abilities. And what my fire is telling is…” He paused, wind roaring in his ears and smoke filtering through his nose as a burning warmth suddenly blanketed his skin. He blinked and the sensations instantly disappeared, but that didn't matter. He had his answer.

“Chanyeol? Are you okay?” Junmyeon's muffled voice asked, a hint of worry coloring his usual gentle tone. Chanyeol grinned a little, wiping his thumb over the gem in the ring before twisting the knob and opening the door.  
“I'm fine, Junmyeon. Just finishing up some final touches.” He waved a careless hand in the air, his nerves settled and a confident set to his shoulders as he followed Junmyeon to the ceremony room. He had nothing left to fear; there was no _doubt_ he'd live through his Ascension. His flames would see to it that he survived. He was sure of it.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

He nodded to Yixing as he entered, eyeing the pool situated near the back. Stone steps led up to the pool, the clear water rippling in it looking almost...fake in the dim lights. It was too clear and too thick to be normal water. ' _If it even is water._ ’  
“It's water provided by Neptune, er I guess Poseidon in your case." He mumbled before returning to his explanation. "This water was made specifically for turning humans into something more.” Yixing was suddenly closer than he was before. Chanyeol flinched but managed to keep his limbs from flailing all over the place.  
“Ah, I didn't mean to startle you, Chanyeol.” He sounded apologetic, but there was a glimmer of amusement hidden in his eyes. Chanyeol gave him an embarrassed smile.  
“No, it's quite alright. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings.” He chuckled a bit, Yixing's stare never failing to cause the hair on the back of his neck to stand. His gaze was almost as intense as Jongdae's, but he seemed to consciously try and relax Chanyeol as much as possible. He appreciated the effort, but he was beginning to feel impatient. It must've shown on his face, because not a moment later, he was being led to the pool.

“Before we begin, I must ask you this.” Yixing stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, eyes kind but with a protective edge that made Chanyeol's stomach flip.  
“Are you sure you want to go through with this? If you die, it will absolutely destroy Jongdae.” Chanyeol swallowed, meeting the sharp gaze of his friend as he tried to come up with an answer. He knew that his death would horribly affect Jongdae, and they had many in-depth discussions about the possible outcomes of the ceremony. It was a risk they were both willing to take.

“I'm absolutely sure. Jongdae and I have both considered the consequences of my actions, and we are both confident in me passing successfully.” He managed after a beat of silence. He wasn't sure if the answer was the one Yixing wanted, as his face stayed impassive, but there seemed to be an accepting air around him.  
“Very well. Now, for this ceremony to begin, you must die first.” Chanyeol wasn't surprised by Yixing's straightforwardness, but the matter of fact way he spoke still sent chills down his spine.  
“To complete the first step, you'll need to be completely submerged underneath this pool until your heart stops beating. Do you understand?” Yixing raised an eyebrow, giving a small hum when Chanyeol nodded.  
“Good. In you go.” Chanyeol didn't hesitate to enter the pool, the thick goo sticking to his skin and leaving red and orange streaks running down his skin. He waded out into the middle, shooting Yixing a small smile before he dove beneath the surface.

The substance was surprisingly warm, and when he submerged his head fully, he found that he could still breath. ' _What…?_ ’ He was confused. Wasn't he supposed to drown? He went over Yixing's exact words in his mind again. ‘ _To complete the first step, you'll need to be completely submerged underneath this pool until your heart stops beating._ ’ He looked to the surface of the pool--willing to see if Yixing would answer his question--when he noticed he wasn't in the pool anymore.

Instead, he was aimlessly floating in the gooey substance, which was now larger than the pool; as open as the ocean surrounding the kingdom. He twisted his head around, noticing the clear blue had changed to a fiery red-orange. He absently registered the temperature of his body rise, but he paid it no mind. His body temperature was always high. Instead, he tried to make sense of the sudden open space. He tried to move his arms, but they refused to listen. He blinked, but even that seemed to sap away his strength. He noticed his temperature rise again, only this time, his skin started to turn a light pink. Blisters began forming over his chest and arms, tiny needles digging into his skin as the heat began to feel uncomfortable. He could only stare, dumbfounded as his skin went from pink to dark red; more blisters bubbling up across his fingers, face, chest, arms, legs; everywhere as time passed. ' _What the hell…?_ ’ That was when it dawned on him.

His body...his body was starting to _burn_.

His mouth automatically opened into a scream. As soon as he realized what was happening, his whole body burst into uncontrollable flames. He felt his vocal cords move, but no sound came out as the smell of sizzling flesh reached his nose. He wanted to vomit but found his chest and throat too full of charred tissue and ash to properly do so. Tears ran down his cheeks, the intense heat turning the water into steam as he writhed around; pain lacing each one of his nerve ends as the torture continued.

He didn't know how long his torment lasted. It could've been merely five seconds in the natural world, but time blended together when each piece of muscle was being systematically seared off his bones until the fire eventually consumed those as well. Chanyeol was nothing but ash for a few moments, conscious slowly fading away before he felt _whole_ again. It happened quicker than a blink of the eye; one moment he was nothing more than dust, the next he had his body back and was filled with so much _power_ that he couldn't do anything but release it. A steady stream of fire erupted from his fingertips, the flames lighting the space around him in an unearthly glow. His body was positively filled with power and he felt invincible; like no one could ever stand up to him. It was incredible, the size and heat of the flames he controlled, and he wanted to witness the terrifying beauty for just a little longer. Unfortunately for him, his fire lasted only a few minutes, dying out with a few weak sputters.

His vision turned black around the edges after, his mind slowly slipping from him. He felt…. peaceful, surrounded by roaring red flames and the smell of ash and smoke. It was the most calm he's been since the ceremony began. ' _Does this mean...did I..?_ ’ But it was getting harder and harder to focus on the foreign feeling pulsing under his skin. Before he fully blacked out, he could've sworn he saw a blurry shape of a man. The man was only a few meters ahead of him; standing as tall as a mountain with fiery red hair and luminescent eyes, burning like hot coals in a forge. He tried to speak, but the man shook his head, wild curls gently moving against his shoulders. ' _You are indeed worthy, Park Chanyeol. Take this gift and live the rest of your life how you see fit. However, when I request your service, I expect you to heed my call immediately._ ’ And with those parting words, Chanyeol lost consciousness, a foreboding feeling following him all the while as the man's words echoed in his mind.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

He emerged from the pool with a loud gasp, mouth and eyes opened wide. He took in huge gulps of air as he struggled to pull himself out of the pool, gaze darting over the high arching stone columns located above him. He saw the material they were made of in a new light; seeing each individual grain of stone holding up the arches, each smooth crease where a few beads of condensation slid down the surface, each sparkle of fairy dust that preserved the grey stone in pristine condition. It was overwhelming to _see_ through new eyes, _hear_ through new ears, _smell_ through new nostrils. He could smell the fresh and crisp scent of the substance he was trapped in, hear the hurried footsteps of Yixing, Jongdae, and Junmyeon as they made their way towards the pool, could finally _see_ the various mythical creatures that populated the castle that he couldn't before because of his mortal eyes.

He managed to grasp the edge of the pool, hauling himself up against its cool surface just as the trio burst through the doors. He was dripping in the weird substance, probably flecks of flesh or ash still in his hair and on his body, but that didn't stop Jongdae from picking him up and manhandling him like a ragdoll. He slipped a long, dark cloak around his shoulders before gripping the back of his thighs and lifting. He wrapped his arms and legs around him, clutching tightly at Jongdae's shirt as he buried his face in his neck. The cloak felt weird against all the gunk on his skin and how raw he felt, but being near Jongdae helped him ignore that. He missed Jongdae greatly, and he didn't know how much until that very moment. He missed the gentle way he held him in his arms; missed his spicy scent and mischievous smile and cute laugh and the little spark he caused whenever he ran his hands through his hair and the rough pads of his fingers when he cupped Chanyeol's cheek and-

“Shhh, it's okay, don't cry. You're fine. You're alive. You made it, you're here, with me.” He didn't realize he was sobbing until Jongdae pointed it out, warm hands running up and down his back in soothing motions. He wanted to speak but found he literally couldn't. His emotions were too much, stealing all the air from his lungs and choking him up. ' _Why…?_ ’  
“It is your first time, firecracker. It will take a little while until you've gotten the hang of dealing with your heightened, well, _everything_.” He mumbled against his ear, pressing a small kiss to his cheek when another sob racked through Chanyeol's body. He pressed himself closer when Junmyeon and Yixing approached. He forgot they were there in the first place, and their sudden scents and noises made his skull throb. He whimpered when they spoke, continuing to hide his face in the curve of his neck, trying to block out the loud sounds of their voices. It wasn't their fault every feeling he had was tripled, but it was so overwhelming that he couldn't bear to be in anyone's presence; especially the Ascended. It even hurt to be this close to Jongdae, although he dealt with it because he was _Jongdae_. 

“I know questioning him is _incredibly_ important right now,” There was a thin veil of sarcasm to his words that had Chanyeol smiling a little, even if he still flinched at the sound of Junmyeon's irritated sigh.  
“But he is clearly overwhelmed by the three of us, so I would highly suggest that you save it for a later date.”  
“Jongdae, you know as well as I do we need to see if anything is wrong both mentally and physically before we let you go off on your own. There's always a catch when it comes to the gods, so-”  
“So nothing. You will wait and I don't care if I have to force my way past you to give him some time to rest.” He could tell the air had grown tense, Jongdae's anger crackling under his skin so loudly that Chanyeol started to get a headache. Junmyeon was equally as fed up, the thick substance still dripping from his body pausing in mid-air. ' _So...the gooey stuff is water based..?_ ’ He was momentarily distracted by the thought, but snapped back to reality when Yixing spoke, cutting the tension abruptly.

“This is getting nowhere. Junmyeon, just give him some time to recover already. The others won't spontaneously combust if you tell them Chanyeol needs rest.” He could practically feel Jongdae's anger turn into smug satisfaction as Junmyeon sputtered incredulously. Chanyeol curled further into Jongdae, keeping his face hidden away as they continued to speak in low whispers.  
“Yixing! You don't seriously-”  
“I know your job as the Inquisitor is crucial, but fighting with Jongdae is only going to end with the ceremony room getting destroyed _again_. You're not the one who had to rebuild the pool last time, are you?” Junmyeon stayed silent, in shock or in thought Chanyeol didn't know, but he waited a few moments before he responded.  
“All I can give you is a day. While the council may say that I have three days to give them a full report, they really mean as soon as the ceremony ends.” Jongdae bristled but before he could protest, Junmyeon continued.  
“It's all I can do, alright? You of all people know how paranoid the council is. I don't think you want a repeat of ten years ago, do you?” Jongdae immediately grew tense, fingers digging into his back hard enough to bruise. He winced, wiggling uncomfortably until Jongdae loosened his grip.  
“The council are nothing but a bunch of old fools who have lost their faith in the gods, and subsequently, us.” He spat, but there was a hint of exhaustion hidden in his tone. Junmyeon and Yixing both chuckled, but it sounded bitter and just as exhausted as Jongdae.  
“You are correct about that. Nonetheless, they will still rule for the next decade or so, so we must abide by their rules until then. Even if we have to sacrifice things such as comfort.” Junmyeon said softly, fingers lightly running through Chanyeol's damp hair almost apologetically. Chanyeol made a small noise of surprise when his body was suddenly dry; even the wet spots that stained his cloak. He glanced up from his space in Jongdae's hair to shoot him a shy smile. The sensitivity was starting to fade, and he was once again shocked by how much his sight was altered by the ceremony.

When he first arrived at the castle, he was stunned by how beautiful the Ascended were. But now...now he was more than stunned by what he saw; he was positively _floored_ by how perfectly ethereal Junmyeon looked. His eyes, which he thought were black, were more like a deep navy blue. His hair was an even fuller, richer pink; golden freckles dusted along his glowing pale skin. He was sure he was staring, but Junmyeon acted like he wasn't, glancing back at Jongdae with a roguish smile.  
“I forgot how fun it was after the change. He looks like a puppy first discovering new toys. It's cute.” He joked, shooting Chanyeol a wink that made his entire face burst into a bright red blush.  
“You're right. There's this little awed glaze that makes him look oh so adorable.” Yixing mumbled, a sly quirk lifting the left side of his lip up as he stared at Chanyeol. His black hair now had lilac tints to it, pieces of glitter making his hair shine like polished silver; an odd contrast to his caramel colored eyes and tanned skin. He looked just an unnaturally beautiful as Junmyeon did, making the flush travel from his cheeks to his whole body.  
“Hey! Stop flirting with my Chanyeol.” Jongdae barked, though there was no real heat in his voice as he pushed Chanyeol's head back down. Yixing let out a loud laugh, as did Junmyeon, Chanyeol whined and turned his head to face them.  
“While it is fun to tease the puppy,” Yixing smirked at Chanyeol's pouty expression.  
“I have to go finish my rounds in the villages nearby. I'll be back in time for supper, so have my seat ready, please.” He left with a smile, bare feet slapping against the stone floor. Junmyeon followed after him, giving Chanyeol a small wave before the doors slid closed. Jongdae carried him out the back way in silence, occasionally adjusting his grip on his thighs. Chanyeol didn't mind the silence, though. He appreciated it, in fact, even if the castle wasn't truly silent.

He could hear various feet scurrying about; servants, creatures and Ascended alike. Random snippets of conversation drifted in one ear and out the other, his head twitching up whenever he heard a voice. He knew Jongdae must have been irritated by his constant movement, but he made no comment as he made the journey back to his chambers. It was located in the highest part of the castle and was the most convoluted room to get too. _'He said he wanted to be near the sky when thunderstorms came. Said he felt more connection to the sky than the earth. Said the sky felt...felt like home._ ’ Chanyeol smiled a little at the memory that popped up in his head, Jongdae's sharp grin and glowing eyes flashing through his mind before his attention was brought back to the present. The birds chirping outside the window sounded odd. He focused on their happy calls and realized that they all sounded exactly the same. More like, every two bird calls sounded the same. He glanced out the window, blinking when a small ball of yellow light zoomed past the large windows, bird chirps echoing from it as more small lights chased after it.  
“Fairies. They get bored and pretend to be birds to mess with the staff.” Jongdae huffed, the corners of his lips curling up when he caught Chanyeol's stare. And all Chanyeol could do was stare. It was the same with Junmyeon and Yixing. His human eyes never truly saw everything that made Jongdae beautiful; at least physically.

How pathetic his human sight was compared to what he possessed now. Now, he could fully appreciate the warm whiskey-colored twinkle of Jongdae's eyes that had thin flecks of green hidden behind the gold, the sharp cut of his cheekbones, the smooth golden skin pulled taut over a long, muscular neck, and the twining, tattoos that stretched over his skin in elegant twists. He could only see the ones on his neck, but they were beautiful all the same. ' _He's...he's magnificent. Utterly breathtaking. So pretty._ ’ He felt like a fool for going on and on about Jongdae's looks, but he was absolutely awed by the way he moved, the way he breathed; how easily he lifted Chanyeol up and carried him like he weighed nothing more than a few stacks of plates.  
“Close your mouth lest bugs mistake it for their home, firecracker.” He smirked, grinning madly when Chanyeol let out an undignified squawk.  
“You aren't very subtle when you think. It's so clearly written all _over_ your face.” He blushed, averting his eyes back to the window as he heard Jongdae chuckle. He ignored the ' _you really are like a puppy_ ’ comment to focus on the world outside. 

He caught glimpses of the kingdom below, eyes picking up on individuals with an ease that should've frightened him, but only made his mouth hang open in awe. ' _I can...I can see everything now!_ ’ He felt like a child; giddy and full of wonder as his eyes darted all over the place. He wanted to see as much as he could, pouting whenever they moved on from each window. ' _All the rivers and canals sparkle like gems in the sunlight. It's absolutely breathtaking._ ’ He looked up to see the sun after passing a couple of windows, frowning when he noticed something wrong.  
“Jongdae?”  
“Hm?”  
“How long did the ceremony take? I thought it was late evening when I began?” Jongdae hummed, voice casually mentioning the time he spent unconscious.  
“Oh, it was. But it's been three days since your ceremony began.” Chanyeol would've fallen on the ground if it wasn't for Jongdae's quick reflexes and iron grip.  
“Three...three days?! I've been-” He cut himself off, placing his forehead on Jongdae's shoulder when a sharp pain stabbed through his head.  
“Yes, and while that it a significant amount of time for you, you should relax. You shouldn't overextend yourself. Your body hasn't fully adjusted to your sensitivity levels yet.” He rubbed Chanyeol's neck with his fingers as he continued to talk in low tones  
“Your body was reborn into a new one, yes, but it is still _your_ body. Your limitations are all the same, and you can only take so much before you burn up. Freshly turned younglings are at risk of using all of their energy in the first few weeks of turning, so please take it easy from now on? I don't want you to burst into flames before we even get back to our room.” He joked, but the worry his voice held was as plain as day. He bumped their noses together with a small laugh, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's cheek before setting him down. Surprised, he turned around and saw Jongdae's ornately designed chamber doors.

“Oh.” He mumbled, shivering when Jongdae slid a hand around his waist.  
“Yes, _oh_. Now come, I want you to at least look at yourself before I put you to sleep.” He grabbed his hand before Chanyeol could protest--he didn't want to sleep yet!--pushing open his doors with one hand as he led Chanyeol in with the other. He had only a moment to look around their room before he was ushered over to the floor length mirror hanging next to Jongdae's desk.  
“Is...is this really _me_.” He asked with a gasp, fingers coming up to poke and prod at his eyes and lips. Jongdae snorted faintly.  
“Of course it is firecracker. Can't you see it?” And he could. He could see the man staring back at him with wide eyes copy his movements. 

His hair had been red before, but now...now it was such a vibrant color that he mistook his hair for flames. He could see strands of blonde and orange glitter in the light if he turned a certain way, dark blues and bright whites joining in on the mass of color. His eyes were just as red as his hair, pupil surrounded by a deep gold that shined just as much as his hair. Scars and marks he received when he was a kid were gone, only blemish-free pale skin left in its wake. The drawn on tattoos from before were now a black so dark he wondered if the flames from before had burned them into his skin. They were darker than Jongdae's tattoos definitely, as well as the small curls and jagged stripes he's seen on the other Ascended. The looked like real flames curling against his skin, stretching out even longer than the drawn on ones did before.

He ran his fingers over them, shivering at the pulse of power that rippled underneath his skin. ' _I’m...I'm really…,_ ’  
“This is really happening? I'm ..I'm like you now?” He whispered shakily, turning around to look at Jongdae. Tears were beginning to blur his vision, but he could still see him perfectly clear through them.  
“Yes. You've been made into an Ascended and...and can now spend eternity with me; exactly like we promised.” He mumbled, welcoming a crying Chanyeol into his embrace with a smile; lips curled up and eyes crinkled at the edges, pulled up into half moons as he rubbed his hands through his hair.

“Come. You're no doubt exhausted after everything. Lest rest, hmm?” Jongdae mumbled after a few moments, gently helping him slip under his warm bed sheets before joining him seconds later. Chanyeol curled as close to Jongdae as he possibly could. They spent the rest of the night in silence, Chanyeol listening to Jongdae's heartbeat as they both teetered over the edge of unconsciousness. He was nearly there when a grumbling voice echoed in his mind. ‘ _However, when I request your service, I expect you to heed my call immediately._ ’ He shivered, his happiness being offset by the odd sense of foreboding the words implied. ' _Service? What...what kind of service?_ ’ He swallowed when his mind began whirling with all of the different possibilities. ‘ _Would I be forced to kill? Give myself over to the gods forever? Steal?_ ’ He gnawed on his lower lip, fingers scraping against his hands when he balled them up into tiny fists.

“Firecracker? What's wrong?” Jongdae blinked down at him, sleepy eyes gaining focus when Chanyeol stumbled over his words.  
“I..I remembered something the god said to me...about owing him a favor. I just...I'm scared is all. I have a bad feeling about it.” He shrugged, furrowing his eyebrows when Jongdae let out a weary sigh.  
“Yes, they all say that. I wouldn't worry too much, though. The gods are often forgetful of how time runs. It could be centuries before they ask something of you. And when they do, it's usually for petty things like ‘ _gather all the prettiest seashells you can find_ ’ or ' _demand this village offer more sacrifices to me_ ’. What they ask isn't very difficult to accomplish.” He patted his forehead, chuckling softly when Chanyeol immediately deflated.  
“So...So I worried for nothing?” He whined, wincing when the noise cause a flash of pain to flare up in his head. Jongdae's mouth dipped into a small grimace.  
“Not entirely. Sometimes they might ask you to steal something from another god or demon. Usually, when that happens, a bad event hits the earth caused by the other party. When that happens, we try and prepare for the worst.” Chanyeol swallowed, anxiety once again creeping up on him.  
“But dwelling on the favor part won't help you at all. Don't forget about it, but don't implicitly focus on the when or how either. You'll drive yourself crazy if you do.” He rolled over, draping his body across Chanyeol's and burying his face in between his neck and the pillows.  
“Now, go ahead and get some sleep. Junmyeon is fond of you, but he won't take it easy on the questioning. He takes his job too seriously to do so.” He snorted, fingers gripping his hip as he pressed a kiss to one of Chanyeol's tattoos.  
“Oh...okay.” He breathed, wrapping his legs and arms around Jongdae as he let his heartbeat lull him back into a daze. He was right. There was no point harping on the what-ifs when he could be enjoying his new form. ' _Whatever happens, I know I'll make it through. I have Jongdae along to help me with it, after all._ ’ He thought with a small smile before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
